nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
George Sotiropoulos
Background Sotiropoulos began training in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in 1997. He was promoted to black belt in 2004. In 2003 and 2007, he represented Australia in the Submission Wrestling World Championships. He has also competed in amateur boxing, and in 2004, won a Victorian State Amateur boxing title. Prior to his MMA career in the UFC, George Sotiropoulos trained with veteran UFC and Pride Fighting Championship fighter Enson Inoue. The two met during a winning bout Sotiropoulos had with Sergio Lourenço in Guam. He has remained affiliated with Enson Inoue's Purebred gyms throughout his career since then. UFC career Sotiropoulos lost to Clay Guida in a Lightweight match up at UFC 3 by Unanimous decision, Sotiropoulos beat Joe Stevenson by Unanimous decision in his 2nd match at UFC 10, at UFC 15 Sotiropoulos beat Sam Stout by Unanimous decision to move to 2-1, Sotiropoulos then lost his next fight to Charles Oliveira by TKO in the 3rd round at UFC 19, Sotiropoulos lost his next fight at Fight Night 6 against Dennis Siver by Unanimous decision, Sotiropoulos lost to Gray Maynard by Unanimous decision at UFC 32, Sotiropoulos beat Nate Diaz by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3, Sotiropoulos beat Marcus Aureilo by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 42, Sotiropoulos lost to Ben Henderson by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 7, Sotiropoulos beat Donald Cerrone by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 48. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Donald Cerrone | Unanimous decision | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Ben Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 7 | August 4, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Marcus Aureilo | Unanimous decision | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Nate Diaz | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Gray Maynard | Unanimous decision | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Dennis Siver | Unanimous decision | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Charles Oliveira | TKO (Punch) | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.56 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Sam Stout | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Joe Stevenson | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Clay Guida | November 14, 2012 | UFC 3 | Unanimous decision |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}